HOTD
by the-bennett-descent
Summary: "What the heck is that?" "Ew its all grey and old looking." "You are one ugly zombie." "Ugh! Gross. I wish zombies could smell good." "OMFG! GUNS!" "So many of them...such stinkyness." "Takashi...your such a perv." "Enough with the fluffiness." "We've got COMPANY!"


_**H.O.T.D**_

_**"On**__** the day **__**when the world came to an end..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> "I'm going to punch Takashi in the face" was all Saiyuki could chant on her walk to school. See they're supposed to walk together but ever since Rei broke his heart he's been an even worse of an asshole; and she knows him well seeing as him and her have been best friends since birth, so he's been an asshole pretty much her whole life...except for that year. Saiyuki shook her head, <strong>__**'I'm not going to think about that year' **__**Spotting two figures in front of her she recognized them,simply because they were her friends also.**_

_**"Rei! Hisashi!" she yelled waving at them. They turned around smiling at her,**_

_**"Hey Saiyuki" Hisashi and Rei said. Saiyuki scowled, "I still hate that name" she muttered. Her parents (who are deceased) named her that simply because they were too lazy to come up with something creative. They combined her father's name, Sai, and her mother's name, Yuki, and came up with Saiyuki. **__**'Lazy Bums'**__** Hisashi laughed as he caught her expression.**_

_**"We're gonna be late. COME ON!" She yelled running towards the school.**_

_**'On the day the world came to an end'...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rei and Sai had decided that since the teacher can't keep order in the classroom that they were going to bother Hisashi...but things don't always go as planned. Takashi bursted into the room grabbing Rei and Sai's arms. "We have to get out of here"<strong>_

_**"Hey what's going on?" Hisashi asked.**_

_**"We don't have time for that. We have to get out of here NOW" Takashi snapped dragging them towards the door. **_

_**"Taka-kun?" Sai asked unsure of what was going on.**_

_**"There are things happening that we wont understand but we need to get out of here as fast as we can." He said looking at her. She stared at him for a moment before somewhat of a understanding was formed as she nodded. Takashi explained what he saw to them and Hisashi paused nodding, "If what your saying is true then we'll have to be able to protect ourselves. We'll need weapons" He said throwing a spear at Rei, a baseball bat at Takashi, and a metal pole at Saiyuki who wasn't paying attention. Catching it with her back still turned towards them she said, "I'm scared" and then looked at her hand and couldn't help but smirk, "A pole. I feel so very special now" He couldn't help but laugh, "Only you Sai...only you"**_

_** They took off running successful in not seeing any walking dead people before, "Holy shit what the fuck is that!" Sai yelled as she stopped seeing the first dead person. Rei, who was closer to it, began walking backwards as it began to walk near her with one purpose in its nonexistent mind. "Rei don't let it near you!" Sai yelled as Rei continued to walk backwards in fear. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" she yelled stabbing the thing through the heart, however it continued to move. "What the fuck?" Saiyuki asked confused. "I stabbed it in the heart why the fuck is it still alive" she screamed as it continued to try and bite her. "Just as I thought...its already dead" Takashi muttered. Sai could only give him a confused stare. Hisashi grabbed the thing around the neck effectively stopping it from trying to bite her. Suddenly it began to twist it's head towards Hisashi. "What the hell?" he said before it bit him.**_

_** "Takashi! Kill it!" Sai yelled before he ran towards the zombie and smashing its head in. It was quiet for a second then, "Did you see that?" Sai and Hisashi said. "See what?" Rei asked, "The only way to kill it is by smashing its head" Sai said calmly. Her eyes began to hold an insane look...almost as if she was going to enjoy it. They ran smashing through the zombie's. "Move. The**__** F**__**uck. Out**__**Of**__**My. WAY!" Sai yelled slamming the pole into their heads almost as if she never knew some of them. "Like taking candy from a baby" she smirked**__** running up the stairs. "AH! Hisashi" she heard Rei yell. Hisashi moved Takashi out of the way before smashing the things head in. "Come On!" Sai snapped opening the door to the roof, "HAUL ASS!"**_

_** Hisashi sat down by the railing coughing up blood. "Takashi, Sai I want you to help me over the railing. The impact of the fall will smash my head open" he said giving them a sad smile**_

_**"W-What!" Rei yelled. "Okay" Sai said calmly walking over to him. "Sai you can't possibly mean that!" Rei yelled, "He's dying!" Sai snapped**_

_**"I want to leave this world remaining the same person I was before" Hisashi said coughing up some more blood until he suddenly stopped moving. "Hisashi!" Rei cried out, "HISASHI! PLEASE DON'T DON'T DIE! HISASHI" Sai, who was unaffected by her screams of anguish, said, "You have to move Rei" **_

_**"No. he's okay. See." She said pointing to his twitching fingers. "Shit" Sai muttered as what use to be Hisashi got up and went to attack Rei. Takashi let out a battle cry as Sai grabbed the ever joyful Rei by the back of her shirt and tossed her towards the floor.**_

_** "You killed him" Rei muttered and then glared at Sai, "And you let him" Sai rolled her eyes, "He was already dead"**_

_**"No he wasn't!" Rei yelled. Sai grabbed Rei by the the front of the shirt before smacking her, "YES He WAS! You may NOT WANT TO BELIEVE IT BUT HE WAS! JUST BECAUSE HE WAS MOVING DOESN'T MEAN HE WAS ALIVE! OKAY" she let go of her and whispered, "okay" Rei looked surprised, Sai was the type of person who doesn't scream when she's mad she just doesn't speak to you for a while. Rei glared at Takashi, "But he hated Hisashi! You could've just wanted to kill him." she said while Takashi looked surprised, "Isn't that right? You hated Hisashi...BECAUSE I WAS DATING HIM!" Takashi sighed before walking over to where the tables and chairs were. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked**_

_**"You obviously don't want me here so I'm going" he said quietly**_

_**"No...wait" Rei said running towards him grabbing his arm, "Don't go. I didn't mean what I said before I was just sad. Please don't leave me alone" she cried. He let go of the rope hugging her. Sai walked over to Hisashi's bod hugging her legs, "I'm sorry...Big...brother" she whispered a stray tear running down her cheek.**_

_**'On the day the world came to an end...I saw my best friend kill my big brother, watched as he embraced the girl he was in love with...and began to feel something I've never felt before'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMFG! I know I should be updating KU but im obsessed with this show and i had a dream...(pun not intended) So yep xD<br>**_


End file.
